Wayland the Smith
by jilian baade
Summary: An former inhabitant of Gondolin meets his fate.
1. Default Chapter

Wayland Smith  
  
A strange AU fic, inspired by some of the wonderful portrayals of Tolkien's characters in the Gondolin RPG, especially Ithilwen's Maeglin. It is also dedicated to Ithilwen for the kindness she shows to all her fellow writers, and big thanks to her as well for a favour she did lately.  
  
Some credit can also go to Lipstick, and her Quendi flatmates.  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters, places, or settings you recognise belong to the great JRRT. I only borrow them.  
  
The Elf  
  
The locals call me Wayland the Smith, and leave me gifts. Food, clothing, money; is all left at the entrance to my cave several times a year. Lucky it is that I really am an elf, one of the elder folk who can live on little nutrition, for I am unable to leave the cave, and a small area around it until one arrives who will free me. Until then, here I must stay, shoeing the horses the mortals leave by the anvil for a coin, making armour by orders left in the same way.  
  
For many years, though, there has been no work. As this land becomes more settled, and the local folk less inclined to believe or follow the ways of their ancestors my work has ceased although they fear me too much to cease their seasonal offerings completely.  
  
It is early spring, and the shadows are drawing long across the ground at the finish of a lovely warm day when I hear the weary hoof beats of a horse that has travelled a long way. A few more moments, and I could hear the horse was lame, near fore, I think. Probably a loose shoe, and I wonder if the rider (just now aware of the horse's lameness) will lead the animal here, to be shod.  
  
Soon, horse and rider come into view; only it is a mortal woman who leads the horse, a beautiful, dainty black mare. The woman is dressed unusually, for she is wearing leggings of some kind, they fit her slender form tightly, and the shirt she wears, if it can truly be named such, barely covers her. She is tall and slim and has lovely golden hair. She reminds me of another golden haired lady, and she is weeping.  
  
This clearly very young lady is not here to seek me, but appears to be fleeing something. I step from my cave; I am showing myself to another person for more time than these mortals could comprehend and I bow to the lady, 'Can I be of assistance,' I ask, 'you are weary, maybe lost,' I query as the confusion in her mind suggests she might be indeed be lost, 'and your mare needs her shoe mended.'  
  
The Mortal  
  
I get the shock of my life as he appears. Tall, and darkly handsome, with amazing long black hair bound tightly into a single braid down his back, I blink hard and notice two more things as he takes Firefly's bridle and bends to lift her left forefoot. He is dressed as if he stepped through a time portal from a thousand years ago, and his ears are pointed!!  
  
Not obviously so, for I didn't notice at first, and nor do I pay much attention to his beautiful voice although he speaks like music. I am tempted to snatch Firefly's reins from his hands, and run, but the poor mare needs her shoe fixed. So, I watch, and when he leads Firefly into the cave, I follow. I watch as he lights a great forge, and lays out tools.  
  
Finally, he speaks, 'you carry some food for yourself, and Firefly, you should eat, and rest while the forge heats.'  
  
I jump when he mentions Firefly's name, and he gives a small smile, 'She told me,' he explains, 'often beasts will speak to me.' His brilliant eyes have a faraway look as he says, 'the only creatures I had to play with as a child were animals.'  
  
I take my saddlebags from Firefly's back and open them, pulling out my sandwiches and some grain for Firefly. Also, I pull out a sweater; it's not so much that I'm cold but this strange man is unnerving me and I suddenly want to cover myself. I feel that does not approve of me showing so much skin.  
  
His eyes are on my food, and I realise that he's hungry. On impulse, I hold out the second package of sandwiches, 'here, the least I can do is share my sandwiches, they're a bit squashed but they'll be Ok.'  
  
He accepts, eating neatly yet quickly. He pours hot water into an old teapot from a battered kettle I hadn't noticed, and makes us both some delicious herbal tea. He strips off his shirt, and puts on an old well-worn leather apron, and gets to work. The only light is from the forge fire, and the orange glow reflects on the man's skin, and I watch the play of his muscles under his skin as he hammers the shoe into shape.  
  
Very soon, Firefly is shod, and I thank the smith rather shyly, which is unusual for me, normally I feel comfortable with nearly everyone.  
  
'You are welcome Lady,' he says in an old fashioned manner, but I gathered he was asking for my name.  
  
'Mandy, Mandy Smith,' I say; then, 'what is your name?'  
  
He laughs, and it sounds like singing. 'Your people have called me Wayland Smith for time almost beyond even my memory, but my true name is Maeglin.'  
  
'Your people?' I question, as I look him over again, 'you are all alone here? What happened to your people?' I ask curiously  
  
The Smith.  
  
Mandy has lost any unease she may have had once I told her my name. Her resemblance to Idril is remarkable, except she is not as lovely as Idril, no woman could be. I have seen enough mortal women over the years to know that she is very young indeed, and that for a mortal she is exceptionally beautiful. Could she be a descendant of Idril's through Elros, her grandson that chose to be mortal?  
  
I make a sudden decision, that Mandy cannot leave my cave tonight, it is too dangerous, and secondly to tell her truthfully who I am.  
  
'I betrayed my people to an evil lord of great power, Morgoth. By his hand and my deeds were my people and their city destroyed.'  
  
Mandy's look is one of shock and horror, 'But you seem such a kind person.' Then once she gathers her thoughts, 'Why?'  
  
'The love of a beautiful woman, who loved me not.' I give her a tiny, stiff smile, 'you look very like her.'  
  
She thinks on this before answering, 'So this,' and her hands indicates the confines of my cave, 'Is your punishment?'  
  
I nod, 'the survivors of Gondolin, the city I betrayed, thought I died with the city. I was badly wounded, and thrown from the city walls, but I lived. The Valar, however, knew that I was alive and decreed my punishment.'  
  
Mandy stares into the forge fire for a long moment before she speaks again, 'The Valar, who are they?' Then again a silence I choose not to break, 'No, on second thought, I don't think I want to know. Instead I'll thank you for shoeing Firefly Maeglin, I should pay you I suppose but I have no money.'  
  
I look outside and notice it is full dark now and the trails leading down from my high cave are steep and winding, very dangerous to negotiate on a night when the moon and stars are hidden by thick clouds.  
  
'You may thank me by staying here for the night, it is too dark and dangerous to ride down the trails tonight, and I would enjoy some company; someone to talk to,' I ask quietly.  
  
Author's Notes: If Maeglin is good I think there will be two more chapters, and some curious developments. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 WS  
  
For those that asked, Wayland the Smith or Wayland Smith is known as a British fairytale, although I believe that he has appeared in European myths too. He is said by some to be an aspect of the Norse Thunder God Thor, and by others to be a fairy. He can appear with the 'trooping fairies' or elves, or sometimes is said to stay in one spot, when he stays stationery, so to speak, it is traditional to leave gifts for him, and if you leave your horse and payment outside his smithy, when you go back, it is freshly shod.  
  
His appearances with elves often coincide with young women reporting the appearance of a strange man, who helps them by shoeing their horses, or rendering some other aid. Sometimes, he is said to kidnap the young woman, and take her to the fairy realm, often with the aid of other male fairies (elves).  
  
The above might give you some idea what is going to happen, Finch!  
  
The Mortal.  
  
Curiously, Maeglin's request makes sense. It is a dark night, the sky clouded heavily. The trail would be dangerous going down, and then, I had another reason to stay the night; I didn't want to go home.  
  
'Ok, I'll stay,' I say, and get quite a shock seeing Maeglin's obvious pleasure. Has he been alone for that long he'd enjoy the company of a stranger?  
  
Happily, he makes me some more tea, and shows me where I can sleep when I get tired but I have the impression that he's hoping for a good chat.  
  
As he hands me my cup, I ask the question that's been on the tip of my tongue, 'Maeglin, it's pretty plain you're not an ordinary human. What are you?'  
  
He settles comfortably down next to me before he answers, 'Do you believe in fairies, Mandy? Because that's what I am, or rather I am an elf.'  
  
I wonder if my face really showed the shock I felt. I had idly thought that Maeglin must some of sort of supernatural being, but to hear him confirm it really well, frightens me! He must guess, for he suddenly took my hand, 'Mandy, I might be an elf, but see, when you touch me do I not feel just like anyone else? I have pointed ears, and I am immortal, and perhaps I have a little of what you would call 'magic' but I am just another person, and I will not harm you.'  
  
I believe he won't hurt me, although I suppose time will tell if I am right to. Out of curiosity I reach out and place my free hand on his face, noticing that his skin is softer than I would have expected, and also that he presses his cheek against my hand, seeking contact.  
  
'Are you alright, Maeglin?'  
  
'Yes,' he whispers.  
  
But I know he isn't.  
  
The Smith.  
  
Mandy's hand is incredibly warm and I can almost feel the pulse of her brief mortal life in her touch. So long it has been to even hold conversation with another, much much longer still since I have touched or been touched by another person. I struggle with the impulse to throw my arms around Mandy and hold her close, but perhaps she would not like that? Once, I would not have cared what she liked, but I over the long lonely years I have come to the conclusion that treating people in such a fashion is wrong, and was one of the reasons I'd had so much trouble in my personal relationships in the past.  
  
Still, the thought of keeping Mandy here, never letting her has occurred to me. I would have company, someone to talk to, and someone to love. That I tell myself would be very wrong, because she would have family, and friends who would miss her, and then I doubted how a mortal would survive here; I struggled to survive myself at times.  
  
So, I sit, holding her hand, allowing her hand to curve against my cheek hoping that when tomorrow comes and Mandy leaves I can convince her to come back occasionally to see me. We talk, but I have no real interest in her conversation being far more interested in the way her hair moves, her smell, her touch. Long after midnight Mandy lies down to sleep and I sit by her, watching her.  
  
The Mortal  
  
He unnerves me a little, with his glowing grey eyes that seem to look into my soul, but I am not truly afraid of him. We speak of many things, he asking about things I mention in conversation, cars, microwaves, movies. Planes he knows of, for he has seen them flying overhead, and asks if I have travelled in one. I tell him yes, and he wants to know what it is like, travelling in a machine that flies swiftly over the world.  
  
I sit yawning, and finally I tell Maeglin that I'd better sleep and when I lie down he draws the blanket over me, tucking me in as if I were a child. Strangely, this is nice.  
  
In the morning, he apologizes for having nothing to give me for breakfast, and I smile, knowing full well he has no food.  
  
Maeglin looks sad when at mid morning I say I have to leave, that my mother will start worrying if I don't go home soon.  
  
'I'll come back Maeglin, I promise. Tomorrow, maybe, or the next day. Is there anything special I can bring you?'  
  
He looks rather embarrassed when he asks for food, preferably something sweet. Well, food I can bring, and perhaps some other things, too. Like some old magazines that he might like to read and some clothes, his are rather tattered.  
  
'I really will be back, Maeglin,' I promise again, as I mount Firefly and ride off.  
  
'Farewell, Mandy,' he says sadly. Poor guy really is lonely.  
  
As I ride, I reflect that meeting Maeglin is a godsend. Now I have somewhere to go, someone to go to the next time my stepfather makes my life a living hell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 WS  
  
The Smith  
  
Mandy did not come yesterday, and by late afternoon of today I am giving up hope. A useless emotion, hope, and I was foolish to hope. Still, the last two days have been long, and I am incredibly lonely. So I lie on my rough bed, with a blanket wrapped around me, and for the first time contemplate fading. It would be so easy to just give up.  
  
Then I hear hoof beats, was it Firefly carrying Mandy? I run to the mouth of the cave and feel sheer delight rush through me when I see it is her! She dismounts and leads Firefly towards me, smiling brightly.  
  
'Hi Maeglin, sorry it's so late, but I couldn't get away any earlier. I had to go to a job interview yesterday, and today, well, you don't need to hear about today.'  
  
'Mandy! It's good to see you!' I give in to my overwhelming feeling of relief and hug her close, and she hugs me back, then frees herself from my arms to start taking the saddlebags from Firefly's back, and I move to help her.  
  
'You have a lot of things here,' I say as I place the bags I am carrying on the floor near my forge.  
  
'I brought lots of things I thought you would need,' and she unpacks the things, showing me what she has. Quite a lot of food, bread, cheese, fruit, even some bacon and eggs. Books with shiny covers she says are magazines, and she opens one to show me. 'I thought you'd like these, but,' and she appears a little embarrassed, 'can you read this writing?'  
  
'No,' I say disappointed. Then, 'perhaps you could teach me?' I ask.  
  
'Yes, I'll teach you,' Mandy replies, and starts to show me how this writing system works. My eyes keep straying to the food, 'Maeglin, you're hungry, I think.' Mandy says, ' Let's eat, and then you'll be able to concentrate.'  
  
'Yes, let's eat,' I say eagerly for I am rather hungry. As we cook the bacon and eggs, I ask Mandy how long she will stay.  
  
'Long enough to help you eat some of these,' and she brings out a big bag of oddly shaped little..things. Presumably, they are edible.  
  
'They are sweets, Maeglin, eat some!' Mandy was laughing at my no doubt suspicious expression. She takes a thing that is shaped like a tiny piece of fruit and pops it in her mouth, 'see, they are quite safe to eat!'  
  
I reach into the bag, and take out two of these 'sweets' one shaped like a lemon and the other like a strawberry. I try the strawberry one first and I'm delighted by the sweet fruity flavour, so I rapidly eat several more. Mandy laughs at me, and I don't find it offensive in the least!  
  
The Mortal.  
  
Was Maeglin keen to see me! I am quite flattered by his greeting; it's nice to be so welcome after the usual shit I get at home. He seems cheerful and happy and really wants to learn when I start teaching him to read English.  
  
Soon, though, his hunger gets the better of him, and he sits eating sweets while I finish cooking bacon and eggs for us; one thing Maeglin has is plenty of cooking equipment, and it is easy to prepare a meal for us both.  
  
Maeglin clears his plate quickly, and then he surprises me by bringing out some wine.  
  
'Let's drink this, I've been saving it for years, why I don't know,' says Maeglin getting up to look for glasses. 'You are staying the night, Mandy? It is dark now,' and Maeglin sits back down next to me as he pours some of the dark red wine into a glass for me.  
  
'What a pretty glass,' I remark, holding it up to inspect it. 'Where did you get it, Maeglin?'  
  
'I made it; in fact I have made most of the things in here. I've had plenty of time!'  
  
'Yes, I suppose you have.'  
  
We are silent for a while, Maeglin stares into the fire, his face closed and expressionless.  
  
Finally, he breaks the silence, 'It is dark, Mandy, so perhaps you should stay again tonight?' He asks me this for the second time.  
  
'I was hoping I could stay, and I have to be honest Maeglin, not entirely because I like you. I don't want to go home' I whisper.  
  
The Smith  
  
Now that surprises me, that Mandy doesn't want to go home. Carefully, I ask her why.  
  
'Why is very difficult, Maeglin. Are you sure you really want to know?' she says, looking up from her wine glass.  
  
'Absolutely,' I reply, and take her hand, 'I think I would be right in saying your family life is less than happy?' I do want to know, and not merely to satisfy my curiosity. Strangely, I feel almost an obligation to help Mandy if I can.  
  
'Yeah, it put it mildly. My father died when I was six, my mother has been living with an asshole for ten years. God I hate him! He and my mother fight, and they both turn on me and blame me, but well, it's just so nasty to go home to;' her voice is soft. 'They both gamble, horses, poker machines, whatever. That's why I've worked part time for a couple of years, to have money for food and stuff. I don't want to go home, I don't know what I'll find,' She is weeping, now, and by instinct I gather her close and I let her cry. She is so young, little more than a child, I deem, and to know such a bitter life is very unfair. I find myself rocking her, and stroking her hair. I don't want her to leave; I want her to stay here, where she is safe. She cries for a long time before falling asleep in my arms.  
  
The Mortal.  
  
I wake in curled against Maeglin, my face pressed against his shoulder. He's wide-awake and when he feels me stir, he speaks, 'would you like some tea, Mandy? I'll make you some.'  
  
'Yes, please, I think I need it.'  
  
I watch as he makes tea and I offer some chocolate I brought. Maeglin exclaims in delight, somewhere he's had chocolate before.  
  
It must be well after midnight but I'm not tired in the least, as I must have slept deeply earlier. Habit makes me check on Firefly before settling back down next to Maeglin and pulling a blanket about me.  
  
'Mandy, you can here as often as you like, and stay as long as you want, you know.' Maeglin looks a little unsure as he makes his offer. 'Anytime you need somewhere to stay, and someone to talk to I'll be here,' he grins suddenly, 'It's not as if I can go anywhere else, but you're welcome whenever you like to come.'  
  
I thank him, and we talk of nothing special. He asks a thousand questions about the things I had told him of two days earlier before I satisfy his curiosity, for now anyway.  
  
Dawn is breaking when the conversation turns to Maeglin himself, and he tells me of his lonely childhood in some creepy dark forest called Nan Elmoth. Sounds like a place guaranteed to frighten a child half to death but except for having had no one to play he didn't seem to have minded it, or so he said.  
  
I start yawning and Maeglin stops talking and stares at me, 'I'm sorry Mandy; I forgot you would need more rest than me. Why don't you lie down and have a sleep?'  
  
Too tired to argue, I lie down and he covers me with a blanket, tucking it well around me. I fall asleep to the sound of his voice, murmuring soothingly in some strange liquid language. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 WS  
  
The Mortal  
  
I wake to Firefly snorting in my ear, I suspect because Maeglin asked her to wake me. He seems suspiciously happy and bright eyed to see me awake, at least. Yawning, I roll over and sit up.  
  
Maeglin laughs, he sounds so carefree for once and it's pleasant to hear even if I am a bit grumpy from being woken up!  
  
'Sit up, Mandy and have some soup,' he smiles. A bowl is placed in my hands and I realise what some of the sounds that had sort of invaded my sleep were. Maeglin had been making vegetable soup, and I had him chopping things and playing with the fire. And he'd been talking to Firefly too. I take the offered spoon and try the soup, which is very good.  
  
'This is really nice, Maeglin. Can I have some more?'  
  
He nods, and eagerly fills my bowl again. I'm sure it's not because I like his cooking, but could it possibly because he was so happy to have company?  
  
Breakfast over; I take Firefly out to the small grassy plain behind Maeglin's cave to graze. She is enjoying the freedom and I sit and watch her run about. She puts up a small rabbit, which she chases; playfully strikes at it with her forefeet.  
  
Maeglin and I laugh at her showing off for us but I am surprised at her next action. She runs to Maeglin and tosses her head at him, and then she turns and pushes her shoulder against Maeglin.  
  
'Astounded, I say, 'I think she wants to take you for a ride!'  
  
'Indeed she does!' laughed Maeglin, leaping gracefully aboard Firefly. I can hardly believe this is happening, Firefly doesn't like people she doesn't know well to ride her.  
  
Maeglin directs Firefly across the small plain, flat out. He is leaning far forward over Firefly's neck, his hair flying loose and wild in the breeze like her mane; in fact I hardly know where Firefly's mane ends and Maeglin's hair begins! They race around until Firefly starts to slow, and then Maeglin makes a spectacular flying dismount nearly on top of me!  
  
I push him, 'show off!'  
  
He laughs, and hugs me.  
  
The Smith.  
  
Foolish of me, I know to so enjoy a mortal's company. In a short while (to me at least) she will wither and die. But I hug her, and once again I feel the heat of her mortal fea, she is a real woman and she seems to like me! Me, an evil, disgusting betrayer. Oh yes, even all those long years ago I knew I was wrong to betray Gondolin. I knew it but I did not prevent it.  
  
Almost I tremble with fear. If I tell this young maid the entire story of Gondolin, will she hate me? Yet I feel a compulsion to tell her, to tell someone how I regret what happened. All those who died uselessly, my pact with one Mandy would call the Devil, the one who my dear Mother had sworn to fight against. 'Mother, I broke your vow', I had cried to the sky when I awoke, in agony, barely alive at the bottom of the cliff the mortal threw me off. Then it was the eagle had swooped, and borne me away to this hidden cave many leagues from the ruin of Gondolin. Here in this place I had healed, and here I have lived, alone and I prayed forgotten by the Valar until the end of Arda.  
  
Now as I hold Mandy, I know I have not been forgotten at all, and that terrifies me, for I have no doubt at all that a great doom is about to fall upon me and crush me. Then a little voice in my mind is telling me to stop worrying, that I should just enjoy Mandy's friendship.  
  
I reach out my hand, and stroke Firefly's nose. 'Thank you for the ride,' I say, and the mare tosses her head before strolling off to graze. Hand in hand Mandy and I go inside, and she insists on showing me some more of her odd system of writing.  
  
By mid afternoon, Mandy is packing her gear, saying she'd better go.  
  
'Can't you stay? You don't like your family much, they are cruel to you, so why don't you stay here?' I rub her arm with my hand, staring at her.  
  
'Oh, Maeglin, I wish I could. If I don't go home, someone's going to come looking for me and trust me, you don't want to be found. You'd be considered crazy or dangerous and I don't want you locked away simply because you're different to everyone else. I'll be back, I promise, but not until the weekend and I'll bring you a surprise.'  
  
Perhaps she had a point, I don't want to be found, but not because I fear being locked up like an animal. Because I fear I'll cause a disaster of some kind if I'm allowed away from my cave. So I help Mandy pack, and kiss her farewell as I try not to think how lonely I will be.  
  
The Mortal.  
  
It's early Saturday morning, the sun barely risen but I am and heading off; to see Maeglin of course. I intend to stay until either very late Sunday or very early Monday. Firefly is heavily loaded, so I'll walk part of the way and lead her. She's happy, leaping around playfully like a young foal; surely she doesn't know where we're going? I know she likes Maeglin or she wouldn't have let him ride her.  
  
I am feeling quite happy myself as Firefly and I walk up the last rise on the path to Maeglin's cave, have I got a good surprise for him! Plus lots of food and some clothes, and books. I've raided Mum's boxes of packed books and picked out a few I think he'll enjoy like my own favourite book, The Jungle Book. I hope it will appeal to his imagination and his love of animals.  
  
Maeglin's waiting out the front of the cave, he smiles and waves when I wave to him.  
  
Inside the cave, I unpack my things, including the surprise.  
  
'You have brought many things, thank you,' says Maeglin.  
  
'This stuff is all nothing, really. Take this,' I say and hand him one walkie-talkie. 'These used to belong to my real Dad and I pinched them, see we can talk to each other from a long way away with these.'  
  
'Really!! How do they work?' I show him, and we spend the morning checking to see how far from the cave I can go and still speak to Maeglin.  
  
'I think that's far enough,' I say when I get back from a long walk away from the cave, 'I should be able to talk to you in town.' I look over at Maeglin who is being very quiet and I notice tears streaming down his face.  
  
'What's wrong!'  
  
'Nothing,' he whispers. 'It just such a wonderful gift, to be able to speak to you when you are not here, you can't know what it means to me.'  
  
'I think I do,' and I hug him. Soon he smiles and starts talking, quite happy once again.  
  
'I have something for you too, Mandy.' He gets up and fetches one of the magazines I'd left him. As I'd guessed, he'd figured out the rest of what I hadn't had time to teach him and showed me he could read easily now. He shows me an advertisement in one of the magazines, of jewellery.  
  
'I remember seeing you admiring this,' he says pointing to a pretty necklace made of crystal beads, 'I've got lots of crystals and gem and so I made you this,' and he puts something in my hand, a necklace almost identical to the one in the magazine.  
  
'Oh, thank you, thank you,' I gasp. Maeglin helps me to fasten the necklace around my neck. 'This is lovely, the best present I've ever had!' and I hug Maeglin tightly. He seems very pleased with himself.  
  
We pass the rest of the day, and the next talking, eating and playing games. I'd brought cards, and even a couple of board games, chess, and monopoly.  
  
Sunday evening, I decided to go home, as the weather appeared to be taking a turn for the worse and I wanted to be home before the rain started. It was great, to be able to let Maeglin know I was home safe, and to talk to him before my next visit.  
  
And so the next months go, on my days off from work or school, and on weekends, leaving a note for my mother saying I was visiting a friend and spending my free time with Maeglin. Why I should feel so close to this strange man I don't know. He's not even human! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 WS  
The Smith.  
How wonderful it is to be able to speak to Mandy even when she's not  
visiting me. Every evening she speaks to me, telling me of her day  
and asking my help with her the mathematics work her teacher sets  
her. Like all smiths I have an excellent understanding of  
mathematics.  
But best of all is when she visits, bringing books and food and  
company. Often I have asked if she has friends amongst her own  
people, and she shakes her head, 'no one really close, not real  
friends. A few girls I eat lunch with and sometimes see, but not  
really close friends.' She kissed me the last time I asked, and told  
me I was her only true friend. I feel tremendously happy that she  
thinks of me like that, but sad too. Mandy ought to have more friends  
than just me, an elven smith locked in a cave forever as punishment.  
Of course, it is foolish to expect that things will go on like this  
forever. Mandy has warned me that her step father doesn't like her to  
be away from home so much; once she stayed with me a whole week to  
study for an examination. Apparently, Mandy's stepfather was very  
angry, and she has been afraid ever since that he might follow her  
and find where she goes. I have told her not to worry, but she does.  
Mandy does not understand that I am not afraid of an ageing mortal.  
Sighing, I turn back to the book I am reading; one of a large number  
Mandy has lent me. Soon, though, hunger makes itself known, and I sit  
eating bread and honey, which is nearly the last of the food Mandy  
brought me on her last visit. Not only because from tomorrow I bid  
fair to be without food again do I wish to see my mortal friend, but  
because I am lonely. The books are entertainment but not company.  
The next day is just beginning and it is still dark when Mandy  
arrives, the sun only just beginning to poke her head over the  
horizon. Her hair is loose, and hanging wildly about her face; she  
seems on point of collapse as she slides off Firefly's back and into  
my arms.  
The Mortal  
Thank God for Maeglin, I think as I collapse against him. I am still  
sobbing as he carries me into the cave and lays me on his bed. For a  
long time, Maeglin strokes my hair as I cry, and murmuring in his  
strangely beautiful language.  
Suddenly, his hand stops moving, and his fingers pull the strands of  
hair across my face away and he can he see what I've been hiding. I  
hiss in pain as he turns my face and his fingers trace the no doubt  
ugly bruise forming over my right eye.  
The stern note in his voice frightens me when after a long inspection  
of my face he speaks, 'who did this. No, don't say, it was your  
stepfather; because you said you were going away again for the  
weekend and when he wanted to know where you go and why you refused  
to tell him. Mandy, you should not allow yourself to be hurt to  
protect me.'  
'It's Ok, Maeglin, he would just have found another reason to hit  
me.'  
'You are not going home,' he says as he starts to unpack Firefly's  
saddlebags. My mare has been standing patiently to the side, waiting  
to have her gear removed.  
'I have to, eventually, or someone will come looking for me, and as  
I've said before, you don't want to be found, Maeglin, I've told you  
that before.'  
He kneels at my side, having removed Firefly's gear, 'maybe I do want  
to be found. Perhaps I'd like to show your stepfather what happens to  
men who hit innocent young maids because they can't fight back.'  
His intense stare is almost frightening, then he turns away and comes  
back with a cold damp cloth and he holds it gently to my face. I feel  
the pain start to lessen and sigh in relief.  
'You are not going home until you are healed, at least, and able to  
face this Orc-man without being disadvantaged by your injuries. That  
I will not be disobeyed on, Mandy!'  
Now, normally I would hate to be dictated to and ordered like this,  
but curiously I feel only relief; relief that Maeglin does care and  
will look after me so I say, 'Ok, Maeglin,' quite meekly.  
'What's an Orc? I ask suddenly.  
'An evil, cruel being. They were controlled by Morgoth, and later his  
former vassal Sauron. It's said that Elves were tormented and twisted  
into the first Orcs. They have no mercy, or morals, and your  
stepfather must have Orcish blood to be so cruel,' he replies  
quietly, as he turns my face the other way, apparently checking me  
for other injuries.  
'I'll be Ok to go home,' I lie. It doesn't work, as I suspected, for  
Maeglin sits back with says softly but angrily, 'Do not lie to me.  
Ever.'  
I look at him, and feel genuine fear for the first time. What on  
earth am I doing befriending an alien being like Maeglin? Then just  
as suddenly, his anger appears to be gone.  
'Sorry,' I whisper, 'but I don't want to worry you.'  
The Elf  
She does not want to worry me! Valar, all I do is worry about her for  
she has become my reason for trying to keep living through my  
punishment. I am terrified of her short mortal life ending, and will  
probably die when she does. But I will not tell her this.  
'You are forgiven, Mandy. I should not be angry with you,' I say as I  
stroke her lovely golden hair gently. 'Sleep little one;' I murmur in  
Quenya, and she does. I finally lie down next to her and hold her.  
She cuddles against me, once murmuring my name sleepily. It feels  
good to hold her. She sleeps, trusting as a child.  
Daylight, and now what Mandy so fears is happening. Her stepfather  
has arrived. I don't know quite how I know it is he, but I do. I  
stand in the entrance of my cave, watching carefully. He is a  
particularly ugly mortal, but there is a cunning look on his face.  
Somewhat like a rat poking through a pile of rubbish, looking for  
something rotten.  
I decide to step out and challenge this.person. He snarls and steps  
forward as if he's going to strike me! Me, a mortal strike me!  
Especially this skinny specimen.  
'Why did you hurt Mandy?' I ask, adopting my best threatening manner.  
It seemed to be working, because he appeared to be frightened,  
although he tried to bluster his way through it.  
'Where is the slut?' he snarled, and at that horrible word being  
connected with Mandy, I loose my temper and slap him, hard. He falls  
to the ground, and I fall on top of him, pinning him down and hitting  
him many times. He yells loudly, and this wakes Mandy, who runs from  
the cave to see what's happening.  
In the instant that I'm distracted, the man pushes me off him and  
runs towards Mandy. I see sunlight gleam on something, a knife blade!  
No, no, this could not be happening!  
Somehow, I manage to get in front of Mandy in time, and the blow of  
the knife intended for her strikes me instead. The pain as the knife  
slices into me is intense, yet I pull it from me, and grab the man by  
the throat. Slowly, deliberately, I cut his throat and watch him die.  
Then I pass out.  
The Mortal.  
Oh God!!! This can't be happening. I run to Maeglin's side, but I  
know he's dying. I try to dredge up my limited knowledge of first  
aid, but I know it's not going to be enough. All I can do is pray, so  
I do, and my prayers are answered.  
A ship? A shining white sail ship? And a sailor wearing something  
that glows on his forehead? The ship, well, I suppose you could say  
it, well, lands. And a dark haired man, no another elf from his  
pointed ears leaps off. He hurries towards Maeglin, and pushes me out  
of the way. He kneels and does something.. while speaking what sounds  
like the same liquid language as Maeglin sometimes did.  
Then he turns to me, and smiles briefly. 'I think I can save him,  
will you help me, Mandy?'  
Too astounded to wonder how he knows my name I simply nod. 'Hold his  
hand, speak to him, keep him with us,' the elf says urgently. I take  
Maeglin's hand and notice that it's cold, but I swallow my fear and  
take Maeglin's hand in mine, and speak to him, not knowing what I  
say, just begging him to live.  
Finally, the other man, no, he's an elf too, gets off the ship. He's  
taken off the glowing thing that he wore, and he too kneels by  
Maeglin's side. He says something to the dark haired elf, and then  
smiles at me. Maeglin is awake now, and whispers, 'Earendil?'  
To be polite to me, I think, Earendil answers in English, though how  
he knows English is beyond me. 'Yes, Maeglin, Mother sent me.'  
'Idril is alive? She is in Valinor?'  
'Yes, she sent us to look for you, with Manwe's approval.'  
'Why?'  
'To bring you home, Maeglin,' said the dark haired elf.  
'What of Mandy,' Maeglin whispers. 'She can't stay here now; she  
might be blamed for her stepfather's death.  
'What of Mandy, indeed!' remarks Earendil softly, his eyes seeming to  
bore into mine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 WS  
  
The Sailor.  
  
To be honest, some weeks ago when Aunt Aredhel had asked me, with Manwe's approval, to sail to the lands of Middle-earth in search of Cousin Maeglin, I doubted the wisdom of this act. Maeglin's betrayal of Gondolin was evil, but more than that I doubted even after all this time that he could have changed, and be capable of the sort of self-sacrifice that is required for his redemption, and for his punishment to end.  
  
Yet I could not disobey Manwe's directive. So, I prepared for a short journey to Middle-earth, and amongst many things I packed was Aunt Aredhel's letter to Maeglin, a letter that she hopes will persuade him to come home.  
  
My mother too, had said I must bring our cousin home safe.  
  
'Why now?' I had asked.  
  
'Because Manwe says he must. He is the last of the Noldor in Middle- earth, and it is time for him to come home,' she had replied, and hugged me. 'Be careful, my son. Middle-earth was always a dangerous place, and it is no doubt much changed from when we dwelt there. Oh, and Elrond is going with you.'  
  
I'd questioned that, but Mother had laughed and said I'd find out why. Then Father had given me a message for Maeglin too, and said he wished he could come with us. Of course, he can't. Being a full mortal there is a chance that being back in Middle-earth for who knows how long could affect him even though he has been granted elven immortality. That is too great a risk for Father to take.  
  
I had asked my dear wife to accompany us, but Elwing said Middle- earth held nothing but sorrow for her. I can understand that, as I can understand why she is so frightened that ill will befall Elrond and I; for what purpose, she says. To save a traitor, an evil man, it is just not worth the risk, she says. She wept when she farewelled us, clinging to me.  
  
Now as I kneel in the dust, beside Maeglin and the beautiful blonde mortal maid he nearly died to save, I realise that Mother was right. Maeglin has changed, for all his concern seems to be for Mandy, and what she wants.  
  
But what to do with her?  
  
The Healer.  
  
My father is as bemused as I. I admit I hadn't thought beyond saving Maeglin when we arrived, but now there are difficulties. Maeglin is right when he says Mandy might be blamed for killing the dead man and then there is simply the problem that she's seen us. Seen us, and might tell people who could start looking for that which they shouldn't find, Elves. And not just any elves, but the High Elves of Valinor, and the land we live in.  
  
I twist Vilya on my finger, not for the first time wishing the destruction of the One hadn't removed all it's powers, for if Vilya was still powerful I could have removed Mandy's memories. Then, looking at the frightened young maid, I wished Celebrian were here, for she could have calmed Mandy.  
  
Maeglin is resting comfortably and I know he will sleep for some time from the sleeping potion I gave him. This leaves the matter of Mandy.  
  
'Don't be so afraid,' I said. 'We are Maeglin's kinsmen, and we are not here to harm either he or you.'  
  
'I know that, but what happens now?' she asks, a bewildered look on her pretty face. 'I don't even know your name.'  
  
'Elrond, my dear.' I find myself patting her hand consolingly for there is something about her wide-eyed white face that makes me feel protective of her almost in the same way I used to feel protective about Arwen..  
  
'Earendil is my father, and Maeglin is our cousin. We will take him home to Valinor, to his family.'  
  
'So, what happens to me? I don't want to go home, and I don't to blamed for his death (she points at the dead man) and maybe jailed for years.'  
  
Poor child, she is so frightened. Surely, such a young maid wouldn't be punished for the death of piece of trash like that? Then, mortals do strange things at times.  
  
'This will require some thought, my dear, what happens to you. Right now, why don't you drink this, and try to sleep a little.'  
  
'But Firefly,' she whispers.  
  
'Your mare is on board, and we are going somewhere safe to anchor quietly for a few days. Many things, including your future, will be discussed and decided.'  
  
Mandy finishes her drink, which does contain something to make her sleep, and I tuck a warm blanket comfortably about her. She looks so small and young asleep. Then, I go to see if Father needs company as he expertly sets the sails. Vingilot of course, is set up for one man to handle, but I enjoy the wind and sight of the wind filling the sails, and yes, Father does like company after all his long lonely journeys.  
  
The Smith.  
  
Slowly I wake, becoming aware of the deep painful ache in my chest. I move a little, wincing, and realise that the person sitting by my side, holding my hand is Mandy, and that I must be on board a ship. How I know this, I don't know, but I'm sure.  
  
'Hello Mandy, I didn't expect to see you again.' I left her hand to my lips, and kiss it softly. 'It is wonderful to that you are here.'  
  
'Hi Maeglin, how do you feel?'  
  
'Better now I've seen you are here,' her hand is now smoothing my hair back from my face, and I close my eyes, enjoying her affectionate caress.  
  
'You really worried me, Maeglin, you nearly died,' she whispers.  
  
'I had me worried, too, Mandy,' I smile, trying to lighten her humour.  
  
She says nothing, but smiles, 'I think Elrond and Earendil want to talk to you, now you're awake so I'll go get them.'  
  
Soon, my cousin's son who I last saw as a young lad is sitting by my bed, and his dark-haired son too. I am feeling slightly defensive right now, as I don't know what they want.  
  
As direct as ever he was as a child, Earendil speaks first, 'you are recovering, Maeglin.' He shifts in his chair, and stares directly at me, 'for all these years I have been angry with you, kinsman, and in my mind my child's memories held a picture of you as some kind of monster. I see I'm wrong, you are just a man.'  
  
Earendil still stares at me from light blue eyes just like his mother's. I have the disconcerting feeling he is looking into my soul. 'Do you want us to take you to Valinor? To face everyone you betrayed, Maeglin?'  
  
What a question. How to answer it. Once I would have picked at the blanket and ignored the question like a spoiled child. In my years of solitude I had done a lot of thinking, and now well, I know I should answer. I raise my eyes back to Earendil's 'Yes. Anything would be better than going back to that cave, alone. I will face the anger and hate of those I betrayed.'  
  
A brilliant smiles appears on Earendil's face, 'That's wonderful, Maeglin!' He smiles again, 'Aunt Aredhel will be delighted,' and he hands me a letter.  
  
I take it, puzzled. Then I recognise the handwriting; Mother's! Eagerly I read it, and then slowly fold it again. Mother has said much, and given me a lot to think on, but the biggest shock is that she has a new husband and I have a brother and a sister!  
  
'I have a brother and a sister!' Even to myself my I sound disbelieving.  
  
'Yes,' nods Earendil. 'Yes, Melde and Alasseon. They are very keen to meet you. I am sure you will love them both, and that they will love you.'  
  
'What of my father?'  
  
Elrond answers me, 'Eol never went to the Halls of Mandos, Maeglin. When Beleriand was destroyed in the War of Wrath it is assumed Eol's soul might have been destroyed too, but no one really knows.' The tone Elrond uses is the one used by people who are used to giving bad news. Strangely I feel nothing, I am just numb. Father is no more. I was sure he would not have been foolish enough to refuse Mandos' summons, but he ever was a stubborn man.  
  
'I see.'  
  
'All this is rather a shock,' says Elrond, soothingly. 'Perhaps you should have another rest and we can talk more later.'  
  
As I've learned that healers are stubborn people, I agree to have a short rest. Besides, talking was more tiring than I'd anticipated.  
  
The Mortal.  
  
I wake, and go for a walk carefully, looking for Firefly. I find her standing in a little yard. With the timber rails still clean and sweet smelling it is obviously new. She seems happy enough with a large pile of hay to entertain her, but I spend a few minutes talking to her, and patting her.  
  
Earendil's voice behind me startles me badly, but Firefly doesn't react and I wonder if it's because she likes him or because she somehow knows he's related to Maeglin.  
  
'How are you, Amanda?' he says softly, and I stare, startled again. How on earth does he know my proper name is Amanda, not Mandy?  
  
He laughs, 'Elrond told me your proper name. He says it is a very old name.'  
  
'Um, yes, it is, but I've never liked it. I've always preferred Mandy but your accent makes Amanda sound so pretty I don't mind!'  
  
Earendil laughs again. He seems very cheerful as he gives a long sort of sideways look, 'Where do you want to go, Amanda, and what do you want to do? You have knowledge of our existence, and to most of the mortals in this world, we are UFO's or aliens and you know we are real, and who we are; you could make a lot of trouble for my people.'  
  
'I would never do anything to make trouble for you, Earendil!' I say, rather angrily. How dare he think that!!  
  
'I don't mean you'd do anything deliberately, Amanda. A few wrong words, an attempt to contact us again could lead to disaster. Elrond believes we should leave you in a land far from your home where you can't be found and held responsible for your stepfather's death. I don't think that's practical; we need another solution.'  
  
My breath comes short now, and my throat seems closed as I force out words, 'Like what?'  
  
'Don't be frightened, child, I mean simply to take you with us; to extend the invitation Manwe offered. For you to live in Valinor until the day comes that your mortal form will fail you and your spirit leaves this world. Would you live among the elves Amanda?'  
  
Stunned, I can't answer immediately, 'I need time to think.'  
  
'Very well, take all the time you need, Elrond or I will answer any questions you might think of.'  
  
With that, he left me alone, to think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 WS  
  
The Healer.  
  
Amanda is sitting in the bow of the ship, watching seabirds dive into the ocean as the sun sets. She seems worried, but smiles at me when I sit next to her. 'My father thinks we should take you with us to Valinor.'  
  
She turns a worried expression on me. 'What would happen if I go with you? Could I ever come back?  
  
'You could never return as time moves differently there. A few years in Valinor would be a mortal lifetime here, so you must break all ties to everyone you've ever known. On the other hand, you're lifespan would be increased enormously to many thousands of years although you will not become immortal.'  
  
She stares, clearly very surprised by what I'd said. 'I have no one here,' she says at last. 'My mother will be satisfied by a letter, and I have no other relatives who'll care one way or the other, or any real friends. I really have no one except Maeglin, so I guess going wherever he does is about my only option. What will I do in Valinor?' she asks suddenly.  
  
'What you wish. You would first need to learn our languages and ways, and settle in. My home is large, and always open to guests. So I have many guests, some of whom forget to go home!' Amanda laughs, amused by my having a house full of permanent guests. 'Or you could stay with my father, or possibly Maeglin's family would take you into their home with him as I should think he'll stay with his mother for a while. Once you've settled in, there are many things you could learn to do. What would you wish to do?'  
  
She thinks hard for a minute, 'healing, I guess. I felt so helpless when Maeglin was stabbed, and I thought he'd die. I don't ever want to feel that way again.'  
  
I nod, remembering all wounded people in Sirion after the Sons of Feanor had attacked, and that same awful feeling of helplessness was what made me study to be a healer. I can understand Amanda's feelings.  
  
'Well, if you like, I'll consider training you myself. Of course, it remains to be seen if you have any talent for healing,' I reply.  
  
'You would! That would be lovely!' exclaims Amanda. 'Thank you, Elrond!'  
  
'I take it your decision is made, then, that you will accompany us?'  
  
She nods, 'yes, I'll come. There's nothing here for me, except TV and I can live without that!'  
  
'What's TV?' I ask curious, and Amanda bursts into laughter.  
  
The Smith.  
  
Elrond was finally allowing me to sit up, and maybe leave my bed today. Strange, how such a small thing brings such joy. So, I am thinking about taking the air above deck, when Mandy all but jumps down the stairs. She rushes to me, and only the sight of my bandaged shoulder stops her hugging me. In truth, I should have put up with the pain.  
  
'Maeglin, guess what!' she says excitedly.  
  
'You've caught a fish, no, a whale!' I laugh.  
  
'No,' she shakes her head, golden hair flying.  
  
'I'm coming to Valinor with you. I'm going to live for thousands of years, and be a healer!'  
  
'Do Elrond and Earendil know this?' I ask, frankly astonished a mortal maid would allowed.  
  
'Yes, of course they do. They said I've been invited for helping you, and to keep me safe, and to stop me telling people about elves.' It all seems so logical put like that.  
  
'That's wonderful, Mandy. I would have been lonely without you,' I give in and hug her, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.  
  
'I may not be with you much at first, as I think I might be punished for my deeds in Gondolin,' I warn her.  
  
'No, Earendil told me all about that. Your punishment was the cave, and apparently it's over now. He also said something about facing those you wronged, so I guess that's considered enough punishment,' she says. 'Earendil also told me all about your betrayal, and the Fall of Gondolin? Is that right?' I nod, and she continues. 'I find it hard to think you'd do something like that.'  
  
'I am not the same person, Mandy. At least, that' how it feels. I don't think I could do that now,' I say by way of explanation.  
  
'Earendil said that too,' she states, satisfied, apparently.  
  
'I was selfish and angry back then, and all I cared for were my wishes. If I could have forced Idril to wed me, I would have. How wrong of me that was!' Mandy is looking puzzled.  
  
'Who is Idril?'  
  
'Earendil's mother, my cousin. She is tall and graceful with golden hair and deep blue eyes and she's very beautiful, and kind and sweet-tempered. I loved her very much back then, and it was to protect her, and also to be given her as a reward that I betrayed Gondolin. Now I would speak to my uncle, the King, and urge him to abandon Gondolin, not hold my tongue as I did then.'  
  
Mandy nods slowly, 'but it seems you've learned from mistakes. Perhaps your imprisonment in the cave was to make you learn?'  
  
'Very likely,' I nod. I stare at Mandy for a moment, wishing I could read her thoughts. I speak to break the silence, 'Elrond says I can get out of bed if I like, but I want to go up on deck. Could you help me up the stairs, Mandy?' I blush at the thought of asking my lady friend to help me up the stairs, but I doubt I can manage by myself yet.  
  
'Of course I'll help you, but first, you better put on some clothes,' she laughs and hands me some clothing before leaving the small room. It takes me a long time to pull on my breeches and a shirt but I am not going to ask to be dressed like a small child. At last I am ready, and call softly for Mandy. She is back with me in a few moments, and I lean on her as I walk, still weak from my wound. She is stronger than I thought, and soon we are on deck; the sea breeze feels so good on my face. Then it hits me like a slap in the face, something I would never have believed that could happen to me: the sea longing. It is worse than I'd thought possible, and the pain drives me to my knees. Mandy kneels beside me and calls for Elrond, but he is already on his way.  
  
'Easy Maeglin,' he says as he now supports me on the other side. 'It will ease shortly, and you will feel better.'  
  
I watch the waves, and strangely I do begin to feel better, and Elrond leaves Mandy and I alone, saying we would be dropping anchor soon, and he would go to help his father.  
  
Mandy stays with me, holding me, and we watch the sun sink slowly and I kiss her head softly and feel a strange rush of tenderness for this mortal maid who will follow me to another world.  
  
The Sailor.  
  
Vingilot sails smoothly as usual. Not because as many believe because of the enchantments of the Valar that enable her to fly but purely because of good workmanship. She is a perfect example of the shipwright's craft.  
  
We sail into the lee of a beautiful island just as the sun sets. Lush tropical plants come down almost to the water's edge, and from the abundance of birds flitting among the trees it is very likely there is fresh water too, and that if fortunate, because we need to refill our water barrels.  
  
I look over at Maeglin and Amanda sitting on the port deck, and wonder: how will Amanda deal with living in Valinor? Should mortals dwell there? I know my father often feels the differences from Middle-earth quite keenly.  
  
Still, for now I want to know if Amanda would like to come ashore with me. Elrond has already refused, saying he doesn't want to step foot on mortal lands. Personally I think he'll change his mind by morning!  
  
The sun sets quickly in these tropical mortal lands, and the summer evening is warm and pleasant. Maeglin seems to have recovered from his earlier sea longing and I prevail on my son to sing. Trained as he was by his Feanorian foster-father his voice is excellent, and so is his choice of song, a happy song of the days of Valinor he and I never knew; before Morgoth killed the two trees.  
  
I know my limitations, and my voice is not good, nor are most of the songs I know suitable for a lady's ears anyway. Maeglin too refuses to sing; although I know from my childhood he can, saying his chest is still too sore. I was a bit sorry, for I remember Maeglin singing the most wonderful Dwarven songs. I will ask him again when he's healed.  
  
Amanda now suggests a game. She picked up some of the things that were lying in Maeglin's cave before we left, and she brings out a cardboard box and opens it. Inside are several things, tiny figures, a flat board with drawings on it, and dice, and what she explains is fake money, and two stacks of cards. 'It's called Monopoly, and the object is to own everything. Maeglin know how to play, so we'll teach you,' she says.  
  
I fall out of the game soon, but it's more fun to watch anyway. Maeglin too, falls to Amanda's greater experience with the game, leaving Elrond to play her. It's hard to imagine my son was the leader of a hidden elven community through two ages but of course in peaceful Valinor I hadn't seen the more ruthless side of Elrond. It comes out now, in the way he slowly strips Amanda of all her fake money and property all the while smiling cheerfully. It's the mortal blood, I think.  
  
'You've beaten me properly,' laughs Amanda, as we put the game away. She yawns and I realise how late it is by the moon and stars, so despite her protests, Elrond and I insist she should go to bed. 'You too, Maeglin. You need rest to fully heal,' said Elrond in his best stern healer's tone. So it was we all retired, leaving investigating the pretty island until tomorrow.  
  
Author's Notes: My idea of a mortal's extended lifespan in Valinor means that I think a mortal under the Valar's protection in the undying lands would basically live until they wanted to die, and I can imagine that would take a while there.  
  
Also, next chapter, the Island, Mandy writes her letter, and Vingilot sets sail for Valinor! 


End file.
